Finalement le noir me va bien
by the-lord-of-underwear
Summary: Hermione va découvrir plein de choses sur son sujet, elle va aussi voir une personne sous un autre jour, et va apprendre le plaisir de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle désir....
1. Chapitre 1

Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je les fasse évoluer selon mes idées  
Bonne lecture !!!   
  
Finalement le noir me va bien...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement  
  
C'était un vendredi 15 juillet, il faisait très chaud environ 38°c. Hermione venait d'arriver au chemin de Traverse, elle cherchait Ron et Harry, ce qui s'avérer être difficile car beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient rendus au chemin de Traverse. Après dix minutes de recherche Hermione fini par retrouver Harry et Ron au nouveau magasin de jeux de société sorciers « magma zone » . Les trois amis sortirent du magasin et allèrent se promener le long de l'allée, ils regardaient les vitrines des magasins, discutant des nouveautés crées pour lutter contre l' « armée de Voldemort ». Une horloge détectait les intrus non voulus dans la maison, et émettait un signal pour prévenir les habitants de la maison concernés de cette venue. Cette horloge faisait fureur et tout le monde voulaient l'acheter. En discutant de Voldemort, Hermione fit remarquer qu'il était étrange qu'aucun auror ne soient dans les parages pour protéger le Chemin de Traverse. Ron fut soudain mal à l'aise, Harry et Hermione comprirent qu'il savait des choses, mais ne lui demandèrent rien d'autres sur ce sujet.  
  
Ron et Harry s'étaient arrêté pour regarder les nouveaux balais. Hermione qui avait décidé de leur faire une blague, alla chercher des glaces dans la nouvelle boutique « Weasley et CO ». Elle sortit de la boutique, quand soudain, des cris retentirent dans la rue et une multitude de personnes couraient vers la sortie du chemin de Traverse. Hermione bousculait par la foule renversa les deux glaces et fut projetée au sol avec violence, puis piétinée par ces personnes, elle criait espérant que quelqu'un l'entend s'arrête mais rien n' à faire, elle avait très mal, mais commençait néanmoins à être moins sensible aux coups qu'elle recevait, puis elle finit par perdre connaissance.  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était attachée et ne pouvait pas bouger, et de toute façon même si elle avait pu bouger, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Hermione fatiguée, essaya de dormir, mais n'y arrivait pas, alors elle ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit deux voix qui s'approchaient de la pièce où elle se trouvait, puis les personnes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Hermione décida de faire semblant de dormir, et pu entendre les deux hommes parlaient :  
  
« Alors c'est elle ? la voix semblait hésitante  
  
Oui, c'est elle.  
  
...  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? la voix était dure  
  
C'est une sang-de-bourbe ....  
  
Ne croit pas tous ce qu'on te dit  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
Granger n'est pas son vrai non  
  
Tu veux dire que...  
  
Oui !! L'homme coupa la parole de son compagnon, maintenant que tu la vus, va t'entraîner, n'oublie pas que ce soir tu passe ton test  
  
Oui Père. »  
  
Les deux voix s'était tues, Hermione entendus la porte se fermer, les deux hommes étaient partis. Hermione se souvenait des paroles de la première voix, elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sur et certaine. Le dialogue qu'elle avait entendu entre les deux hommes venait de créer une nouvelle question dans la tête d'Hermione « Qui-suis réellement ? »  
  
Voilà le chapitre 1 est fini, il est assez court, mais les prchain seront plus long, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des tites remarques, en clair ça veut dire appuyez sur REVIEW ;-) (- 


	2. Chapitre 2

Finalement le noir me va bien  
  
Les deux voix s'était tus, Hermione entendus la porte se fermer, les deux hommes étaient partis. Hermione se souvenait des paroles de la première vois, elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sur et certaine. Le dialogue qu'elle avait entendu entre les deux hommes venait de créer une nouvelle question dans la tête d'Hermione « Qui-suis réellement ? »  
  
Chapitre 2 : Découverte de sa nouvelle....maison (surtout de sa chambre)  
  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Cette chambre était assez grande, et semblait assez vide car il y avait peu de mobiliers, juste une étagère et un lit. Dans sa chambre, il y avait deux portes dans sa chambre, une qui restait toujours fermée et l'autre qui s'ouvrait quand Suinty, une petite elfe venait la soigner, et lui apporter à manger et aussi de quoi se laver. Chaque matin Suinty donnait des vêtements propres à Hermione et lui apportait aussi son petit-déjeuner et à midi, toujours à la même heure elle lui amenait une chemise de nuit propre en lui prenant celle qu'elle avait utilisé la nuit ( . ) Puis Suinty laissait la porte entrouverte pendant 1 ou 2 minutes pour lui amener son déjeuné. Avec les soins de la petite elfe, Hermione avait presque repris la totalité de ses forces. Personne ne venait dans sa chambre, elle en avait marre, elle se sentait seule, délaissée. Aujourd'hui ça allait changer, elle était décidée, elle voulait sortir de sa chambre! Hermione attendrait que Suinty sorte après lui avoir donné à manger et elle s'enfuira. Hermione pensait à Ron et Harry, ils devaient se faire du souci pour elle....  
12h00, l'elfe alla chercher le déjeuné d'Hermione, et sortit rapidement, Hermione passa assez rapidement la porte, mais dès qu'elle mit un pied hors de sa chambre une alarme assourdissante retentie dans tout le manoir. Hermione courut le long du couloir, elle entendait des hommes qui la poursuivaient, et qui n'étaient pas loin d 'elle. Hermione essoufflée, cherchait un recoin où elle pourrait se cacher, car elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Hermione ne trouva pas d'endroit où se cacher, et finit pas s'essouffler complètement, ne pouvant plus courir. Elle s'arrêta pou reprendre son souffle avant de faire aux hommes qui la poursuivaient, mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps avant que ces hommes l'encerclèrent. Ces hommes avaient des robes vertes et argent, et même s'ils n'avaient pas de cagoule, Hermione compris qu'ils étaient des mangemorts. Hermione était terrifiée, elle ne pouvait ni reculer, ni avancer, et les hommes autour d'elle, commençaient à resserrer le cercle, certains ricanaient. Les hommes étaient très proches d'elle, et quand l'un d'eux la toucha, un champ fut émis d'Hermione et propulsa les hommes loin d'elle. Hermione qui avait utilisé beaucoup de magie, sentait qu'elle n'avait plus de force, un jeune homme, les cheveux châtains clairs, avec des yeux noisette, grand, musclé, et très élégant, s'approcha d'elle, et avant que les jambes d'Hermione ne la lâchent, il l'attrapa et la pris dans ses bras.  
Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression que dans cette position rien ne pourrait lui arriver, un sentiment de sécurité l'envahissait. Le jeune homme entra dans une pièce, et Hermione compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la chambre où elle était enfermée depuis une semaine. L'homme déposa Hermione dans le lit, il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Hermione le retint en lui attrapant le bras. L'homme sourit et se coucha près d'Hermione. Hermione, elle, mis sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais senti ce sentiment, elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme s'en aille. Elle avait peur des hommes qu'elle avait vu, et même si elle s'avait que cet homme, qui était près d'elle en faisait partit, elle se sentait bien avec lui, contre lui, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il parte.  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, le jeune homme était toujours à côté d'elle, et était réveillé. Il sourit à Hermione qui avait toujours la tête sur son torse. Il caressa tendrement les longs cheveux d'Hermione, mais au bout de dix minutes quand il dut partir, il embrassa Hermione sur le front comme l'aurait son père. Hermione sourit, elle regarda l'homme partir avec une petite pointe de regrets. Avant que l'homme ne ferme la porte il lui qu'un jeune homme viendrait la voir vers 1h30 de l'après-midi, puis lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de lui dire qu'il se verrait ce soir au dîné.  
Hermione était confuse de tout les changements qui étaient en train de se passer. Peu de temps après que le jeune homme fut parti, une belle femme fit son entrée à la place de Suinty, cette femme lui apporta son petit-déjeuner avec des vêtements et notamment une belle robe verte et argent ( ndA : comme c'est original .). La jeune femme lui porta aussi une nouvelle baguette magique et un livre intitulé « milles formules pour prendre soin de son corps et se faire belle », Hermione sourit en voyant le titre du livre. Néanmoins quelque chose intriguait Hermione, elle avait sa baguette, elle pouvait donc s'enfuir, et après un sort lançait sur le mur, personne ne semblait la surveiller. Et le plus étrange, c'était le sentiment qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir, depuis qu'elle avait rencontrait l'homme elle se sentait bien dans ce manoir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui était toujours fermée, mais là, elle s'ouvrit, et Hermione pénétra dans la pièce.  
Hermione découvrit une magnifique salle de bain, tout était blanc, une immense baignoire se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs miroir, et de 2 longues commodes et une petite étagère. Elle ouvrit une commode où elle trouva des serviettes, peignoirs, gants. Dans la seconde, plus petite, il n'y avait rien du tout. Et dans l'étagère Hermione découvrit plein de shampoings et gel douche magiques et d'autres produits : des billes magiques.... Hermione alla voir le lavabo, elle ouvrit le petit placard qui était dessous, et vus une multitude de magazine sur la beauté.  
Hermione fatiguée, décida d'aller se relaxer dans la baignoire, et alla donc ouvrir les robinets d'eau et alla chercher les vêtements qu'on lui avait apporté. Une fois les vêtements pris, elle se déshabilla et s'observa dans une des glaces. Elle avait beaucoup changé, elle avait plus de poitrine, sa taille s'était amincie, elle regarda ses cheveux et décida de s'en occuper après le bain. Hermione arrêta l'eau et alla chercher des billes qui se trouvait sur l'étagère, elle en déposa une dans le bain, et une agréable odeur de cerise s'émanait du bain, elle en déposa une autre et cette fois-ci une mousse onctueuse couvrit la surface de l'eau. Hermione décida que la bain était parfait comme ça, et dépose le reste des billes dans un petit panier vide. Hermione entra doucement dans le bain, sentant l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Une fois qu'elle fut tout entière dans le bain, elle soupira de plaisir. Toutes les questions qu'elle avait pu se poser avant, disparurent, et elle se sentit libérée de ses questions et doutes.  
  
Alors ça y est le chapitre est fini, pensez à REVIEWER . Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Préparation et sortie  
  
Merci Alysa Adams pour tes conseils, VIVI écris-moi vite . Et merci aussi à Ania et cily pour vos review  
  
J'essayerai de mettre mon prochain chapitre rapidement . 


	3. Chapitre 2 bis

Finalement le noir me va bien  
  
Au départ j'avais fait un chapitre 2 où Hermione ne donnait son propre point de vue, pour moi c'était logique, car selon mes idées, et selon l'histoire il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle puisse affirmer ses pensées où autre , mais comme se n'est pas évident pour tout le monde et que les répétition sont la cause de mes idée( . vous me suivait j'espère...) alors je vais recommencer le chapitre 2  
Mais j'ai encore une meilleure idée, je vais me transformer en Hermione, c'est à dire que Hermione évoluera comme moi j'évoluerai dans cette situation....................... Après les petites explications assez bizarres :  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent.... TIN LIN LIN (musique mystérieuse)  
  
Les deux voix s'était tus, Hermione entendus la porte se fermer, les deux hommes étaient partis. Hermione se souvenait des paroles de la première vois, elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sur et certaine. Le dialogue qu'elle avait entendu entre les deux hommes venait de créer une nouvelle question dans la tête d'Hermione « Qui-suis réellement ? »  
  
Chapitre 2 : Découverte de sa nouvelle....maison (surtout de sa chambre)  
  
Cela fait une semaine que je me trouvais dans une chambre, elle était grande mais il y avait peu de mobilier : une étagère et un lit, ce qui donnait une étrange impression de vide. Je faisais une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce, il y avait une porte qui était toujours fermée, et une autre qui s'ouvrait quand Suinty, une petite elfe, venait me soigner, m'apporter à manger, des habits, et aussi de quoi me laver.  
  
Je réfléchissais à un plan pour m'échapper. Chaque matin Suinty venait m'apporter le petit déjeuner, et prenait soin de fermer la porte, ce sort, j'aurais pu facilement le retirer si j'avais eu ma baguette, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand les cloches d'une église, sûrement non loin de là, annonçaient midi, Suinty m'amenait à manger, puis pendant environ une minute, elle sortait pour aller chercher des habits et de quoi me laver. C'est donc à midi que j'allai essayer de sortir de la pièce, je n'avais jamais vu ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir, si des hommes me surveillaient, où si il y avait un sort m'empêchant de sortir, mais il fallait au moins que j'essaye.  
  
12h00, Suinty entra et m'apporta des habits, puis elle sortit en laissant la porte entrouverte. Je me glissait à l'extérieur de la pièce, je leva la tête, le couloir est assez étroit, mais je n'eut pas plus de temps pour l'observer car une alarme assourdissante retentie. Je me mis donc à courir le plus loin possible de la chambre, j'étais terrifiée, j'entendais un homme qui criait des ordres à d'autres personnes, il fallait absolument que je trouve un recoin où me cacher, je ne car je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je commençait à avoir très chaud, je ne pouvais plus continuer, j'était à bout de souffle, ma respiration était irrégulière, j'entendais des hommes qui s'approchaient, je mis une main au niveau de mon ventre, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Les hommes qui me poursuivaient, se mirent en cercle.  
  
Prenant peur je mis à crier : « Non je ne veux pas !!! Je ne vous ai rien fait, laissez moi tranquille», j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne voulais pas être à nouveau enfermée dans la chambre. Les hommes ricanèrent, et commencèrent à resserrer le cercle. Terrorisée, je tremblait, et je les voyais avançaient, ils étaient tout près de moi.... Un homme me toucha et je me mis à crier, l'homme retira vivement la main qui était posée sur mon bras comme si elle venait d'être brûlée.  
  
Un sentiment de puissance me submergea et je senti chaque parcelles de mon corps brûlaient, je tenais encore debout, le douleur était devenue insoutenable et je me mis à hurler, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait exploser, je pleurais, j'avais tellement mal que j'aurais voulu mourir, je sentis quelque chose émaner de moi. Je cria une dernière fois rejetant toute le douleur. Puis plus rien, le vide total, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je n'avais plus de force, je leva la tête pour voir les hommes étalaient sur le sol, j'avais la tête qui tournait, je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Ma vue commença à se brouiller, j' aperçut un homme qui s'avançait vers moi, je ne pouvais plus tenir, mes jambes me lâchèrent, mais avant que je puisse tomber sur le sol , le jeune homme m'attrapa et me prit dans ses bras.  
  
Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, un sentiment de sécurité m'envahissait. J'arrivais à peine à voir son visage, mais je sentais un doux parfum, qui provient de cet homme, je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier, mais cette odeur me calmait.  
  
Je le vu pousser la porte, et il me déposait doucement sur le lit. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, alors j'utilisa les dernière forces qui me restaient pour pouvoir lui attraper le bras. L'homme n'essaya pas de partir bien qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais s'allongea à côté de moi. Je me blottie contre lui avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.  
  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le jeune homme était toujours là, et je pouvais déjà mieux le voir, j'avais la tête sur son torse. Je releva la tête pour le regarder, et je pu constater qu'il me souriait, le jeune homme avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisette, il était assez grand et musclé. Je me sentais bien à côté de lui, je n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, il me caressait les cheveux, et je ferma les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce moment dura, mais il se leva du lit, et je fut tout-à-coup très crispée. Je le vois me sourire, et déposer un léger baiser comme l'aurait un père qui voulait rassurer son enfant. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte et me dit qu' à 1h30 un jeune homme viendrait me chercher pour que j'aille m'acheter de nouvelles affaires.  
  
Je lui souris, la porte se ferma. Je me leva et essaya de faire le point, mais je n'y arrivait pas, je me posais trop de questions, des questions qui pour l'instant restées malheureusement sans réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme entra, me m'annonça que la porte à côté de moi était ouverte et que Suinty ne viendrait plus m'apporter à manger. La femme me donna des habits, une baguette magique, à manger et un livre, je souris en lisant le titre du livre « milles formules pour prendre soin de son corps et se faire belle ». Je décida de manger tout de suite, et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Suinty, j'était habituée à la voire, et j'étais assez inquiète de ne pas la voire. Et puis quelque chose d'autre m'intriguait, je lança un sort sur le mur et constata que personne ne me surveillait, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais sortir de la chambre, et m'enfuir...  
  
J'avança vers la porte et l'ouvris, je sortis, aucune alarme ne retentie, je fis encore quelques pas, mais rien ne se passa. Je rentra dans la chambre et m'assis sur le lit, c'était pas normal, en une nuit, les hommes me faisaient confiance et me laissaient sortir comme si s'était normal que je trouvais là. Mais après tout, ces hommes avaient eu raison de me laisser sans surveillance car je n'allait pas partir, non ne le voulait pas m'enfuir, depuis la rencontre avec le jeune homme qui avait pris soin de moi, je ne voulais m'en aller, en faite, j'avais surtout peur de voire, la réaction des gens dehors, j'avais peur de retrouver Ron et Harry.  
  
Pour sortir mes problèmes de la tête, je décidai d'aller vers la mystérieuse porte qui était maintenant ouverte. Je posa ma main sur la poignée sculptée en bois, je la tournais, et poussais la porte. Je découvrit une superbe salle de bain blanche. Je pénétrai donc dans la salle où trônait au milieu une magnifique baignoire, sur les murs se trouvaient plusieurs grandes glaces. Il y avait aussi deux commodes et une petite étagère. J'ouvris une commode où je trouva des serviettes, peignoirs, gants... Dans la seconde, plus petite, il n'y avait rien du tout. Et dans l'étagère je découvris plein de shampoings et gel douche magiques et d'autres produits : des billes magiques.... J'allais vers le lavabo, et ouvris le petit placard qui était dessous, je et vis une multitude de magazine sur la beauté.  
  
Fatiguée, je décidais d'aller me relaxer dans la baignoire, j'ouvris donc les robinets d'eau et je ramena les habits qu'on m'avait apporter, dans la salle de bain. Ensuite je me déshabilla et je m'examinai, j'avais beaucoup changé : j'avais plus de poitrine, j'avais grandi, et ma taille s'était aussi amincie, je n'aimais pas mes cheveux et décidai d'aller m'en occuper plus tard.  
  
J'arrêtai l'eau et pris quelques bille qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère, je déposai une dans le bain, et une agréable odeur de cerise s'émana de celui- ci, puis j'en en déposa une autre et cette fois-ci une mousse onctueuse couvrit la surface de l'eau. Je décidais que le bain était parfait, et rangeai le reste des billes dans un petit panier vide. Je pris aussi un autre shampoing qui faisait des mèches rouges, noirs et violettes, un gel douche à la cerise.  
  
J'entrai doucement dans le bain, sentant l'eau chaude et la mousse sur ma peau. Une fois que fus toute entière dans le bain, je soupirai de plaisir, l'odeur de la cerise me calmait, et toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser avant, s'évanouir.  
  
Alors ça y est le chapitre 2 bis est fini, mais pensez à REVIWER . Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Préparation et sortie  
  
Merci Alisa Adams pour tes conseils, et pour m'avoir dit que les elle faisait lourd, tu m'as montré que mes idées n'étaient peu être pas évidentes pour tout le monde.  
  
VIVI n'oublie pas de me réécrire, petite pub allez dans , gundam wing AC, puis romance Heero duo, c un PG-13 ou PG  
  
Sinon Allis 13 , c'est bien un couple Hermione/drago, d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre portera sur ce couple.  
  
Ben cily t'as raison, le jeune homme est bien notre cher et bien aimé Tom Elvis Jedusor. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Finalement le noir me va bien  
  
J'entrai doucement dans le bain, sentant l'eau chaude et la mousse sur ma peau. Une fois que fus toute entière dans le bain, je soupirai de plaisir, l'odeur de la cerise me calmait, et toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser avant, s'évanouir.  
  
Chapitre 3 Préparation et sortie  
  
Je commençais à poser le shampoing qui fallait laisser agir dix minutes, puis je pris le gel douche à la senteur de la cerise, et j'eus un frisson quand le savon toucha ma peau, car le liquide était froid. Puis je me rappelai que la bille magique mise dans le bain avait le même effet qu'un gel douche, et alors, je me mis à rire à gorge déployée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri, je me sentais bien, là, dans l'eau, dans cette maison. Je rinçai mes cheveux, puis me séchais.  
  
J'étais détendue, mes mouvements étaient devenus lents et gracieux. Je m'habillai, et me regardai dans une des glaces. Je portais une robe courte et assez moulante, la robe se composait d'un décolleté plongeant, de fines bretelles de couleur argent et d'une ceinture de même couleur, le reste de la robe était de couleur verte. Je m'avançais vers le placard du lavabo pour prendre des magazines et les feuilleter dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et regarda les couverture pour pouvoir voir lequel serait le plus intéressant, et se ne fut pas compliqué car sur un des magazines, il y avait en gros titre « Comment se relooker complètement, maquillage, cheveux, corps » Je regardai à l'intérieur du magazine il n'y avait qu'une seule page ( ndA : UNE SEULE FEUILLE !!!!!! Ils sont fort ces sorciers .), Je compris rapidement le mystère du magazine, il fallait lancer un sort, et on serait relooker selon les idées des plus grands experts. J'avais un peu peur de le faire mais quelque chose me rassurais, en bas de la page, à gauche, il y avait un tout petit texte informant les lecteur que si leur changement ne leur plaisait pas, il y avait une contre formule à réciter dans la demi-heure qui suit le sort de « relookage ».  
  
Je pris alors ma baguette, et récitai la formule, je ne sentis rien, je croyais que rien ne s'était passé, mais quand je me regardai dans une des glaces, j'eus une agréable surprise. La couleur de mes cheveux n'était seulement que des mèches rouges, noires et violets, mais mes cheveux étaient entièrement recouvert de ces trois couleurs. Mon maquillage comprenait surtout trois couleurs vertes et argent sur mes yeux, et rose sur mes lèvres, mon corps lui était plus bronzé. Et mes yeux avaient pris une teinte violette. Les cloches d'une église annonçaient 1h30. UNE HEURE ET DEMIE!!!!! Je me mis à paniquer, on devait me chercher à 1h30, je n'avais pas encore mis mes chaussures. « holalalala », c'était pas possible on m'avait apporté quatre paires de chaussures différentes. On frappa à la porte, j'était prise de panique, qu'elle paire fallait-il que je mette ???? Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. J'en pris une au hasard, c'était des chaussures à talon vert clair avec un lacet vert foncé qui monté un peu sur la cheville. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte, tourna celle-ci. :  
  
-« Il était temps !!!  
  
- Malfoy ??? C'était la même voix que j'avais entendue dans la chambre  
  
- Appelle-moi Drago, dit-il  
  
- ..... - Euh ... ça va ??  
  
- Tu....tu étais dans ma...ma chambre ??? Ma voix tremblait  
  
- Comment ? De quoi parles-tu ? Sa voix était fausse, il savait très bien ce que je voulais dire.  
  
- Non, rien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire aujourd'hui ? J'avais décidai de changer de conversation  
  
- Il se trouve que le maître veut que tu reste avec nous, Il venait de prononcer le mot maître avec respect, pas avec crainte comme je l'aurais cru, mais avec respect  
  
- Le maître ?? Pourquoi veut-il que je reste avec vous ??  
  
- J'en sais rien, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut que je t'amène dans l'allée des Embrumes et après sur le chemin de traverse pour que tu puisses acheter tes nouvelles affaires.  
  
- Est-ce que je suis portée disparue ? J'avais peur de sortir du manoir, je ne voulais retarder ma sortie de cette maison, j'avais peur de se que je trouverai une fois dehors  
  
- Evidemment, on n'est pas oubliée si vite quand on est l'ami du survivant et du rouquin  
  
- Et je vais pouvoir me promener comme ça, sans que rien m'arrive ?  
  
- Tu devrais dire « nous » arrive, n'oublie pas que je suis avec toi, et puis, il ne te veulent pas de mal, par contre quand ils te verront avec moi, c'est à moi qu'ils en voudront... »  
  
Cette conversation s'arrêta là, Drago me fit signe de sortir, il ferma la porte de ma chambre, me sourit, puis marcha dans le manoir comme s'il le connaissait par coeur. Les couloirs du manoir était assez sombre, beaucoup de tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs, les personnages peints, me regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts. Une fois sortis du manoir, un chauffeur devant une voiture noire nous attendait, m'ouvrit la porte, et fit de même avec Drago. Le voyage se fit en silence, on s'observait l'un l'autre. Drago était musclé, sûrement grâce au entraînement de quidditch, ses yeux, couleur acier, me transpercer la peau, je le sentais qu'il me dévisageait, il avait un petit sourire narquois, je n'étais pas sur de l'origine de ce sourire, mais de toute façon je ne préférais pas le savoir.  
  
Quand la voiture s'arrêta, ce fut Drago qui m'ouvrit la porte et qui me tendit la main que je pris avec plaisir. Il me regarda dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression de fondre, je dus d'ailleurs détourner mon regard pour essayer de reprendre contenance, mais ce que je vis quand je le regardai de nouveau me fit rougir : il fixait mon décolleté. Quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais à nouveau, il me sourit, me mit la main dans le dos pour m'inviter à avancer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Quand nous arrivions dans l'allée des Embrumes sa main était descendu au niveau de mes hanches, je pouvais sentir son parfum qui m'enivrais. Nous allâmes manger dans un restaurant, puis firent quelques magasins de vêtements, puis nous entrâmes dans une bibliothèque. Il alla directement voir le vendeur qui lui donna une poche. Puis nous sirotâmes une boisson qui venait de sortir dans le nouveau bar dans le chemin de Traverse. C'était le première fois depuis que j'avais été enlevée que je me trouvais au chemin de Traverse, beaucoup de personnes me regardaient bizarrement, et chuchotaient entre eux. Je regardais Drago qui me lança un sourire charmeur qui me fit oublier mes craintes, je lui rendis son sourire. Peu de temps après, il mit sa main sur la mienne. Je sentais les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. On se regardait dans les yeux, j'étais si bien en ce moment, j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais se ne fut pas le cas.  
  
« Hermione ! » Ce cri me sortis de mon bonheur, je détournais mon regard avec regret pour regarder à qui appartenait la voix. Fred ou George Weasley me sauta dessus, et me prit dans ses bras. Je me détachais péniblement de ses bras, et je le regardai avec antipathie :  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma voix était dure  
  
-Ce qui m'arrive ? Il semblait étonné, Hermione ça fait environ une semaine et demie que tout le monde te recherche, je te retrouve, et toi tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive  
  
-Ecoute Weasley, Hermione est chez moi, elle habite dans mon manoir et elle en a marre de devoir supporter des personnes dans ton genre  
  
-Mais comment fais-tu pour rester avec elle c'est une sang de bourbe, Weasley comprit la faute qu'il avait commise, il n'avait pas voulu l'insulté, mais c'était trop tard  
  
-tu oses la traiter de sang de bourbe, ne l'insulte plus jamais, c'est compris ???  
  
-C'est toi qui me dis ça Malfoy ?? Toi qui l'insulté avant  
  
-Tu te ..... Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je le coupai  
  
-C'est bon je vais régler cette affaire, dis-je à Drago, quand à toi, je me retournai vivement vers Weasley, ne m'insulte plus jamais, oublie moi, je n'est plus rien à faire de ta famille et de Potter.....  
  
-Tu ne l'appelles plus par son prénom !  
  
-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Ne me touches pas, et ne m'approche plus, je ne veux plus entendre parler ni toi ni ta famille, est-ce que c'est clair ? Ce n'était même pas une question, qu'il le veuille ou non je ne voulais plus le voir, je me sentais étrangère à ces gens.  
  
-Hermione, il t'as ensorcelé »  
  
C'était trop, j'en avais marre, je pris la main de Drago, et nous nous apprêtions à partir, quand cet imbécile de Weasley me toucha l'épaule. Je me retournai, je voulais lui lancer un sort mais j'avais oublié ma baguette dans le chambre. J'en avais marre, il m'avait poussé à bout, il fallait à tout prix que je fasse sortir ma colère, j'en pouvais plus je fermai les yeux, pourquoi j'avais oublié ma baguette, j'aurais pu lui lancer le sort de suplicium. Et c'est ce qui arriva, Weasley fut projeté au sol et se mit à crier. J 'étais déboussoler, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Drago et moi partîmes assez vite, un chauffeur nous attendait déjà, la voiture démarra rapidement. Drago comprenant mon trouble m'attira vers lui, je posai doucement ma tête contre son épaule, tendit que lui me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Je me décidai de me retourner vers lui, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et il passa délicatement son pouce sur ma joue pour l'effacer, puis il me sourit et m'enlaça doucement.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : consolation, surprise et agréable soirée  
  
N'oublié pas de reviewer .  
  
Alisa Adams : ouais t'es la petite emerdeuse qui me fais réécrire le chapitre, mais toi c'est sur tu me dis ce que tu penses !!!  
  
Lana : J'en sais rien, fô voir si je veux en mettre un......... mais pour l'instant j'en sais rien !!! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Finalement le noir me va bien  
  
Drago et moi partîmes assez vite, un chauffeur nous attendait déjà, la voiture démarra rapidement. Drago comprenant mon trouble m'attira vers lui, je posai doucement ma tête contre son épaule, tendit que lui me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Je me décidai de me retourner vers lui, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et il passa délicatement son pouce sur ma joue pour l'effacer, puis il me sourit et m'enlaça doucement.  
  
Chapitre 4 : consolation, surprise et agréable soirée  
  
Drago était à nouveau en face de moi, il venait de m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Il me sourit et me prit doucement la main, et m'entraîna vers un labyrinthe, mais avant que nous entrâmes à l'intérieure de celui-ci, il m'attira vers lui et me mit ses mains sur mes yeux pour m'empêcher de voir quelque chose. Il me guida, à traverse le labyrinthe. Au bout d'une ou de deux minutes de marche il s'arrêta et retira ses mains.  
  
J'ouvris les yeux et pu voir un magnifique jardin, au milieu, il y avait une merveilleuse fontaine bleu pâle, autour de celle-ci se trouvait deux banc rose pastel. Il y avait trois chemins, deux pour conduire aux bancs, et un autre en spirale qui finissait par entourer la fontaine, le reste était rempli de vlottures bleues, roses, et blanches, ces fleurs étaient magiques et fleurissaient toute l'année, elles avaient aussi la propriété de relaxer les gens.  
  
Drago m'entraîna vers un des bancs et nous nous posâmes sur celui- ci, il me prit dans ses bras, je me sentais bien dans ses bras, j'avais la tête posée sur son épaule, je ne voulais plus penser à rien, mais je n'y arrivais pas, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, et Drago me caressa lentement les cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à faire cesser mes larmes, il me releva la tête, me fis un de ses plus beaux sourires, il me donna un baiser sur le front et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Pendant que je laissais encore mes larmes couler, il me berça doucement en me murmurant des mots doux, au bout d'un certain temps, mes yeux furent secs, et nous décidâmes de rentrer.  
  
Drago m'expliqua comment me retrouver dans le manoir, on croisa son père qui nous fit un charmant sourire et qui me montra sa bibliothèque et son bureau, puis il m'expliqua que si je devais le trouver, c'était les endroits où j'avais le plus de chance de le trouver. Puis Draco continua la visite, il me montra les cuisines où une centaines d'elfes travaillaient d'arrache pied. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se préparé, il me fit un de ces sourires qui me faisait fondre et me dit que je verrais ce soir. Puis il me montra sa chambre. Elle était verte et argent comme les couleurs de sa maison. Il y avait deux bibliothèques remplies de livres sur la magie, à côtés un petit bureau, une commode et superbe lit. Il me montra aussi sa salle de bain, elle était toujours verte, le sol était plus foncé que les autres meubles. Sa baignoire était trois fois plus grande que la mienne, chose que j'aurai eu du mal à m'imaginer si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. La salle était aussi remplie de placards et étagères. Il me montra la plupart des contenus des placards et étagères. Il ne restait qu'un seul placard, Drago me dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'ouvre. Je l'interrogeai mais il ne me répondait pas. Alors décidée à l'ouvrir, je fis semblant de partir, mais quand il n'y fit plus attention, je me mis à courir vers celui-ci. Ma main s'était posée sur la poignée du placard, mais avant que je puisse l'ouvrir, il m'attrapa, j'essayais de me dégageais, mais il m'allongea sur le sol et se mit à me faire des chatouilles et je dus abandonner la partie, allongée et essoufflée je le regardais dans les yeux, il me fit un petit sourire et commença à approcher son visage du mien, ses douces lèvres touchèrent se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, et n'en pouvant plus, je me mis à l'embrasser avec passion, il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de répondre à se baiser ardent. Puis il passa lentement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris donc mes lèvres, et il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues se caressaient passionnément. Drago fit remonter ma robe le long de mes jambes, et se mit lentement à les caresser, tendit que moi je glissais doucement mes main sous son tee-shirt, pour caresser son torse. J'enlevais doucement son tee-shirt, et me retourna pour être en position dominante. Je retirais complètement ma robe et me mis à embrasser le torse de mon amant, Drago dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et commençait à m'allonger par terre pour pouvoir être sur moi quand soudain  
  
« Y'a quelqu'un ??? » Lucius Malfoy venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Drago se releva rapidement, et ferma la porte.  
  
-« Euh...oui, qui a-t-il père ? Drago était terriblement gêné  
  
-Hermione est avec toi ? Lucius savait très bien qu'elle était avec lui mais voulait s'amuser un peu  
  
-Euh....Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi embarrassé  
  
-Oui je suis là, que ce passe-t-il ?  
  
-Il faudrait que vous rentriez dans votre chambre pour vous préparer pour la soirée, je peux rentrer ?  
  
-NON !!!! Drago avait crié, il n'avait pas voulu crier mais il n'avait pas pu aussi s'en empêcher -Pourquoi ?  
  
-.......  
  
-Tout va bien au moins ???  
  
-Oui  
  
-Bon ben dépêchez-vous, vous deux, il faut que vous soyez en bas d'en une heure et demie, et Hermione, vos achats ont été apportés dans votre chambre, Drago n'oublie pas de lui donner les lettres, Lucius s'en alla.  
  
-Qu'elle soirée ? Et quelles lettres ?  
  
-Il y a une soirée en ton honneur. Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement, comme si c'était habituel  
  
- En mon honneur ??  
  
-Ben oui en ton honneur... Drago s'était déjà rhabillait mais avait changé de vêtements pour être beaucoup plus élégant.  
  
-Et les lettres ? -Elles sont sur mon bureau, et tu les auras que quand tu t'auras habillé, Dumbledore a fait fort, on lui a dit que tu étais chez moi, et il t'a déjà envoyais ta lettre, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait.... »  
  
J'avais complètement oublié de m'habiller, je me mis à rire et Drago suivit juste après. Je m'habillais donc rapidement. Drago était sorti de la salle de bain et avait prit ses lettres. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il me tendit les deux lettres. La première venait de Poudlard, les élèves de septième année devaient aider les premières années, sauf les deux préfets en chef etc..... Et.......J'étais la préfète en chef !!!!!! Je n'y croyais pas, je sautai dans les bras de Drago qui m'expliqua que lui aussi était le préfet en chef. Il y avait une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe, celle la disait qu'étant préfète en chef Je devrais être à Poudlard deux semaines avant les cours pour préparer une nouvelle répartition, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais j'en saurais sûrement davantage une fois là-bas. J'ouvris la deuxième lettre :  
  
« Chère Alyssa,  
  
Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous n'avons pu te garder avec nous. Nous aurions aimé être auprès de toi mais nous n'avons pas pu. Nous sommes recherché par le clan des Siumas et Tom nous a recueilli. Il a fallu brouiller les pistes pour qu'ils ne te recherchent pas, nous avons donc du te confier à Dumbledore bien que cela nous fasse mal, à ton père et à moi, mais il fallait le faire. Nous avons confié à Lucius cette lettre pour que, quoi que tu deviennes, tu connaisses un jour ta véritable identité. Tu es une Freta, une sorcière extrêmement puissante redoutée par le monde entier. Personne ne connaît ton existence sauf nos proches (Tom, Lucius et quelques autres personnes.) Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire, nous ne pouvons pas te dire autre chose sur les freta car cela pourrait te nuire, et les Suimas pourraient te retrouver. Tout est très compliqué, mais tu trouvera le chemin avec de véritables soutients, fait confiance à ton parrain, il t'enseignera l'art de la magie. Nous serons toujours là, près de toi. Nous t'aimons tout les deux.  
  
Maria et Marc Clorid, tes parents qui t'aiment »  
  
Je ne comprenais pas très bien cette lettre, c'était assez confus, rien n'était réellement expliqué. Savoir que Lucius était mon parrain changeait énormément de chose pour moi. J'avais pris l'habitude de le mépriser parce que Harry m'avait dit des choses horribles sur son sujet mais s'il était mon parrain, c'est que mes parents devaient lui faire confiance. Et Tom, de qui parlait-elle Jedusor sûrement, mais quel lien avaient mes parents avec lui ? Et puis Qu'est-ce qu'un Suima et une Freta ? Des sorciers puissant certes mais cela ne me disait pas qui ils étaient : leur nature ? Leurs pouvoirs ? Et en quoi connaître ce que je suis pourrait-il me nuire ? J'avais trop de questions dans ma tête, des questions qui pour l'instant restaient sans réponse.  
  
« Hermione il faut être prêt dans moins d'une demi-heure !!! » Le ton de Drago était pressant. Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans le couloir, on se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers ma chambre.  
Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci, j'eus un choc, on avait rajouté des meubles, il y avait un bureau avec encrier.... Et deux commodes, mes vêtements qu'on nous avait livrés étaient sur le lit. Je ne savais pas quelle robe mettre, Drago souris en me voyant paniquer, et me tendis une longue robe noire très élégante, ave une fine ceinture verte, un lacet au niveau du dos pour fermer la tenue. Je la mis rapidement et Drago ferma doucement le lacet. Ensuite lui qui s'était déjà habillé en tenue après l'entrevue avec son père alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Il s'apprêtait à les plaquer comme à son habitude mais je les lis en piques. Il se regarda d'abord bizarrement, puis il dit que ca le changerait et que si son père n,'était pas content ; il dirait que tout était ma faute, je me mis à rire, je voulais le plaqué au sol pour m'amuser, mais à peine je lui touchai l'épaule qu'il me renversa doucement sur le carrelage froid de ma salle de bain. Drago sourit puis m'embrassa tendrement, à ce moment là un petit elfe entra dans ma chambre pour nous annoncer que la soirée allait bientôt commencer. On se releva assez rapidement puis je me lançai hâtivement un sort mes cheveux devenant de couleur rouges et noirs. Le maquillage changeant pour devenir plus sombre que le précédant. J'enfilais ensuite des chaussures à talon noires. Puis Drago et moi, nous dirigeâmes vers le hall.  
  
Drago poussa les portes et j'entrais à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. En me voyant complètement stupéfiée et surtout terrorisée par le regard des autres, Drago me prit la main, et m'entraîna d'abord vers son père et le jeune homme qui m'avait porté dans ma chambre le jour où j'avais voulu m'enfuir :  
  
-« Bonjour vous deux, dit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres  
  
-Bonjour maître, Drago venait de dire maître, c'est-à-dire que le jeune séduisant était Lord Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jeudusor, je n'y croyais, je resserrai la main de Drago  
  
-Ca va Hermione ? Tu es toute pâle, me dit Lucius  
  
-Oui oui ça va, je...je suis juste un peu fatiguée -On sait, ta journée a été remplie d'émotion ? »  
  
Lucius et Voldemort me tutoyaient, je n'arrivais pas y croire, il y a quelques heures, mon parrain, et Jedusor me vouvoyaient et maintenant ils me tutoyaient, ils devaient savoir que j'avais lu la lettre. Pendant le reste de la soirée, j'appris que d'autres mangemorts connaissaient mes parents plus particulièrement ma mère qui était une sorcière, mon père lui était un Frete, et a chaque fois que je leur demandai s'il savait ce qu'était un Frete ou une Freta, ils me répondaient qu'ils en avaient aucune idée, que mes parents ne parlaient jamais de ce sujet. A la fin de la soirée, on me donna quelques cadeaux, des livres sur la magie « noire », une cape d'invisibilité, des pierres pour mieux canaliser mes énergies, mon parrain m'offrit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en argent qui représentait un serpent qui mordait un pierre, cette pierre devrait protéger des sorts qui contrôlent l'esprit. Tom qui avait voulu que je l'appelle par ce prénom, ne voulait pas me faire une marque, et donc m'avait offert une bague en argent et en forme de serpent pour que je puisse savoir quand il y avait du danger, et quand on avait besoin de moi.  
  
A la fin de fête j'étais exténuée, Drago fatigué était rentrait dans sa chambre pour se coucher une heure avant la fin. J'étais donc seul dans le manoir, aucune lumière était allumée, et j'avais oublié le sort pour allumer les lampes qui étaient dans le couloir où je me trouvai. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je ne me retrouvais, et vu la longueur du manoir, j'étais sûrement arrivée à une partie que je n'avais pas visitée. J'étais terrifiée, je crus entendre des pas derrière moi, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais il n'y avait personne. Je trébuchai quelques fois sur le parquet. J'étais épuisée, et j'avais froid, cette partie du château en plus d'être abandonnée n'était pas chauffée. J'arrivais dans une grande sale, mais avant que je puisse sortir de celle- ci.............  
  
TIN LIN LIN Le Chapitre est fini. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne le saurez pas au prochain épisode . Nan je blague, je vais essayer de l'écrire assez rapidement N'oubliez surtout pas de REVIEWER 


	6. Chapitre 5 revu et corrigé grace aux rev...

Finalement le noir me va bien  
  
Voici le chapitre 5 revu et corrigé grâce aux review de mes chers lecteur  
  
J'étais terrifiée, je crus entendre des pas derrière moi, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais il n'y avait personne. Je trébuchais quelques fois sur le parquet. J'étais épuisée, et j'avais froid, cette partie du château en plus d'être abandonnée n'était pas chauffée. J'arrivais dans une grande sale, mais avant que je puisse sortir de celle- ci.............  
  
Chapitre 5 : Enlèvement, retrouvailles, disputes et idée de vengeance  
  
« Attrapez-la »  
  
Des hommes sortirent de derrière la porte et m'immobilisèrent. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je fus traînée sur le sol. Ils descendaient un escalier. Je sentais les marches ma tête cognait sur celles-ci, j'avais mal, cet escalier était donc interminable. Je finis pas perdre conscience.  
  
J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais ligotée à une chaise, il faisait vraiment très froid, je frissonnais, tout mon corps était endolori. Je me trouvai sûrement dans un cachot. Il y avait des chaînes sur le mur, mais on ne m'y avait pas attachée ce qui était étrange. «Enfin réveillée !!! » un homme venait d'entrer dans la salle et s'assit à côté de moi, il était âgé sa barbe était trois fois plus longue que celle que Dumbledore bien que celui-ci l'avait coupé l'année dernière.  
  
-« Alors Alyssa, tu as appris qui tu étais... Tes parents t'ont sûrement expliqué tes pouvoirs...  
  
-Non, je ne sais rien, ma voix tremblait, j'étais terrifiée  
  
-On ne me coupe jamais la parole !!! L'homme me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, et j'eus le souffle coupé  
  
-d'accord, j'ai compris  
  
-J'espère pour toi, bien que cela ne me dérangerais pas de recommencer, et mettons aussi autre chose au clair, tant que ne te demande pas de parler, TU NE DIS RIEN, ok ?  
  
-D'accord, d'accord  
  
-Bien on va pouvoir recommencer notre entrevue, tes parents t'ont sûrement expliqué en quoi consiste tes pouvoirs, et on aimerait savoir comment obtenir le pouvoir suprême, qu'est ce qu'il faut dire ?  
  
-Je...je ne sais pas  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi !!! Il me donna une claque, je sais très bien que TU le sais, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents, ils te l'ont sûrement dis !! NON ???  
  
-Non je ne sais pas  
  
-C'est ça prend moi pour un moldu !!! Cette fois-ci, il me donna une claque qui renversa la chaise, je me trouvais donc par terre  
  
-Tu ne veux rien me dire ??  
  
-Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous voulez parler !!!  
  
-Tu as bien reçu une lettre de tes parents ?  
  
-Oui...mais il ne....  
  
-Tais-toi, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents, mais tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il faut faire, t'en pis pour toi !!! Vous deux, attachez-la au mur.  
  
Deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre. L'homme qui m'avait interrogé, annonça avant de s'en aller, qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop m'abîmer, car le maître voulait que je sois encore en état de dire quelque chose. Les deux hommes exécutèrent les ordres qu'on leur avait donnés. Mais avant tout, l'un d'eux me demanda d'enlever ma robe. Puis, ils m'attachèrent avec les chaînes. Bien qu'on ne m'avait pas suspendu très haut mais mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol Ils sortirent et revinrent peu après avec des lames fines. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers moi et firent des coupures au niveau de mes seins et léchèrent le sang qui coulait, il firent encore quelques autres coupures, mais leur maître arriva.  
  
« Laissez-la !!!  
  
-Oui maître  
  
-Alors, chère Alyssa, mes hommes s'occupent bien de vous ? L'homme me fit un sourire malveillant et s'avança vers moi. Tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ça ???  
  
-Mais je ne sais rien !!!  
  
-Vraiment, tu ne nous en voudras pas si on te dis que nous te croyons pas, Baissez les chaînes, je veux que ses pieds touchent le sol.  
  
-Bien maître... »  
  
Je sentais le sol froid sous mes pieds, Leur maître me colla au mur, et commença à caresser ma poitrine, j'étais terrifiée, une lame coula le long de ma joue, leur maître se moqua de moi, il disait qu'en tant que Fretta je ne devais pas pleurer. Il mit ses lèvres sur mon cou, et y déposa sa langue, il caressait mes hanches, puis passa un doigt dans mon intimité. Je baissai la tête, j'avais si honte. Mais je dus la relever car il me dit que si je baissais la tête ou si je pleurais il me tuerait sur le champ. Mon souffle était rapide, j'étais terrifiée. Il commença à faire des vas et viens, puis il commença à m'embrasser, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Il força le passage de sa langue.  
  
« Baissez encore le chaînes, je veux encore pouvoir m'amuser »  
  
Les chaînes se baissèrent à nouveau, et il m'ordonna de me mettre à genou, je ne voulais pas le faire et il me donna une gifle si forte que je perdit l'équilibre, mais mes chaînes tirèrent sur mes poignés et mes bras se retournèrent ce qui déclencha un hurlement de ma part. Je me mis à genou et l'homme enleva sa robe, puis mit son érection dans ma bouche. Il commença à faire des vas et viens, il accéléra, puis au bout d'un certain temps, je sentis son sperme dans ma bouche qu'il m'obligea à avaler, il remit rapidement sa robe et me dit qu'au bout de quelques jours je cèderais. Malheureusement je ne savais rien, et je dus subir les gestes et envies de cet homme pendant quelques jours.  
  
Il vint un jour, où l'homme en avait marre, il comprit que je ne savais rien, et il décida de me tuer. Ce jour là enfin, mes pouvoirs si puissants marchèrent et alors que l'on m'avait libéré pour que les esclaves de cet abruti s'amusent avec moi, je levai les mains et ils furent tous projetés sur le mur. J'étais si étonnée, et déboussolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, au fond de la pièce je pus apercevoir ma robe, je l'enfilai, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et commençai à courir. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie du château, il n'y avait aucun tableau, sûrement pour ne pas déclencher d'alarme, je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid, on était encore en août enfin c'était se que j'espérais... J'entendis des hommes derrière moi, je commençais à fatiguer, je n'en pouvais plus, l'allure de ma course ralentissait, les hommes se rapprochaient. Ils commencèrent à m'encercler, ils ricanaient, le cercle ne se refermait pas, j'entendis mon tortionnaires arriver, il hurlait. Un mangemort sûrement attiré par le bruit arriva dans le couloir où je me trouvais. Il sortit sa baguette récita rapidement une incantation, juste après l'incantation récitée, il tomba à terre, mort. Mais heureusement pour moi d'autres mangemorts arrivèrent et une féroce bataille débuta. Le maître des intrus tenta de m'attraper, mais dès qu'il me toucha, il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, le choc n'était pas puissant et il était toujours debout. Par contre moi, j'avais utilisé la quasi totalité de mes forces, et je commençais à vaciller, je vis Drago arriver, mes jambes me lâchèrent, je commençais à tomber, Drago tenta de me rattraper mais c'était déjà trop tard, ma tête heurta le sol et je m'évanouie.  
  
J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, j'avais mal à la tête... Ma vue était brouillée, je vis quelqu'un arriver près de moi. Je voulus me relever mais la personne posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à m'allonger. Puis je reconnu la personne, c'était Drago, il me fit boire une potion qui me mit d'aplomb, puis il m'explique que demain, nous devrions nous en aller pour aller à Poudlard. Je me reposais donc pour me préparer à la dure journée que sera le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain matin, on m'apporta un petit déjeuner copieux, et malgré moi on me fit tout avaler. Vers 10h25 on partit du manoir, pendant tout le trajet Drago me jetait des regards inquiets, je me sentais mal, jamais ça ne m'étais arrivé, pendant l'enlèvement jamais beaucoup maigri. Nous étions arrivé à la gare à 10h45 et le professeur McGonnagal nous attendait déjà. Il n'y avait pas de train, je pensais qu'il y avait un problème mais je compris rapidement ce qui se passait. McGonnagal qui me regardait d'un air étrange, nous présenta une petite cabine que je n'avait pas remarqué. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, on la suivie. L'endroit était étroit et j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à rester longtemps dans cette « boîte ». Le Professeur nous pria de nous asseoir, elle fit de même. Elle appuya sur un bouton. L'endroit fut très secoué. Voyant mon regard d'incompréhension, il me glissa à l'oreille que c'était un portoloin géant et Drago n'oublia pas de me taquiner sur le fait que je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je lui répondit que je ne m'intéressais pas au transport inconfortable, qu'il n'y avait donc aucune utilité à apprendre ce qu'était cet instrument de torture. Mais quand j'eus dis le mot « torture » mon visage pâli, quelques mauvais souvenirs me virent à l'esprit. Le portoloin s'arrêta, McGonnagal sortit. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons. Je la suivie de près et fut heureuse de sortir de la « boîte ».  
  
J'entrai dans la grande salle, tout les regard des professeurs étaient tournés vers moi. Il eut une discussion pour savoir se que j'avais fait ces vacances. Drago leur expliqua que j'étais venue chez lui. Après cela aucun professeur n'osa parler, mais le professeur Rogue, lui, avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, on nous expliqua complètement notre travail. Qui consistait surtout à préparer la rentrée des élèves, les nouvelles relations des premières années et dernières années et la répartition. La répartition avait été crée car compte tenu de la nouvelle apparition de Vodemort, les nouvelles idées et ambition de certains élèves divergeaient de leurs anciennes. On fit donc un emploi du temps, et on décida que la première semaine nous nous occuperons de na nouvelle répartition et la seconde des nouveaux liens 1eres – 7ièmes.  
  
La première semaine passa très rapidement. Draco et Moi passions tout notre temps ensemble. Je fus convoqué dans le bureau du directeur qui me posa des questions sur les vacances au manoir Malfoy, je ne lui dis rien. Il me demanda aussi ce qui c'était passé au chemin de Traverse, quand j'ai projeté un des jumeaux Weasley contre un mur et me prévînt aussi que Ron et Harry était en colère et ne comprenaient pas ma réaction. Je voulus quand même expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui c'était passé, mais il préféra me faire la moral plutôt que de m'écouter ce qui m'irrita. La deuxième semaine fut très dure, ayant pris du retard sur ce que nous devions faire, Drago et moi passâmes toutes les journées et tous les soirs ensemble pour tout régler.  
  
Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, j'étais très stressée, je ne savais pas comment aller réagir mes amies. Je me préparais, je m'habillais tout en noir, une robe très courte, un maquillage foncé et un chignon serré. Drago n'était pas avec moi, il avait déjà retrouvé ses amis me laissant seule. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les couloirs de Poudlard était longs. Plus je m'avançais vers la grande salle où c'étaient installés les premiers élèves arrivés en calèche plus je sentais le couloir se rétrécir bien qu'en réalité, celui-ci était entrain de s' élargir. J'entrai dans la grande salle, tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi, c'étaient des regards froids, Harry et Ron étaient déjà arrivés. Il m'en voulais, je le voyais très bien dans leurs yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre mon choix. Je m'assis assez loin d'eux mais je me plaçais de sorte que je puisses entendre leur conversation :  
  
- « Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça...... c'étais la voix d'Harry  
  
- Moi, je te dis qu'elle a commencé a mal tourner quand elle était avec Krum  
  
- ...  
  
- En plus je l'avais prévenu  
  
- ...  
  
- Harry ça va ?  
  
- Chut... elle nous écoute  
  
- Et alors ! Je m'en fiches moi !!!  
  
- Mais pas moi on ne sait ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Voldemort, elle est dans l'autre camp maintenant  
  
- On aurait jamais du lui parler à la Miss-je-sais-tout à notre première année  
  
- Ouais, en fait c'est une sale garce, je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès de rester avec nous  
  
- Et tu te souviens quans je ne savais rien pour Queudver, je suis sur qu'elle le savait, elle se fichait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit a mon rat  
  
- ANCIEN  
  
- oui ancien rat, n'empêche elle a du jouer la comédie un bout de temps, elle n'a jamais était sincère avec nous  
  
- chut............  
  
- Quoi tu vas pas la défendre !!!!  
  
- Non, mais elle nous écoute, je te l'ai déjà dis, on devrait changer de sujet... »  
  
Ron et Harry ne dirent plus rien, j'aurais aimé pleurer, j'avais toujours étais sincère avec eux, j'ai juste changé cette année, comment peuvent-ils dire de telle chose sur moi... Ils se fichait de savoir ce qui se passe, pour eux j'avais toujours été une partisante de Voldemort.... De plus tous les autres élèves me laissaient tomber, aucun de mes amis ne s'étaient mis à côté de moi... Dumbledore commença à parler, il annonça qu'il y aurait une nouvelle répartition au sein du collège pour éviter d'éventuelle dispute et surtout d'éviter qu'un élève ne donne le mot de passe de sa maison à une autre maison. On nous demanda de tous rendre les insignes que l'on portait ce qu'on fit assez rapidement. Puis, le directeur dit aussi que la répartition commencerait par les nouvelles premières années. A ces paroles, les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils étaient tous très étonnés, certains terrifiés. Puis ce fut aux secondes années, puis troisièmes ainsi de suite jusqu'à que l'on arrive aux septièmes années. Harry et Ron restèrent à Gryffondor, Drago a Serpentard Moi aussi je fus envoyée à Serpentard. Les préfet de chaque maison furent cités pour Gryffondor Seamus et Patil, pour Serdaigle Patil et Bridonneau, comme préfets de Poufsouffle Bots et Crivey et pour Serpentard Parkinson et Smith. Alors que les préfets montraient au premières années les dortoirs de leur maison respectives. On montra à Drago et à moi nos quartiers aménagés. La journée avait été forte en émotion et je décidai de me coucher assez rapidement.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les insignes de Serpentard et de Préfète en Chef avaient été posés à côtés de mes affaires. Je pris une rapide douche et mis une robe très courte qui, grâce à un sort, avait des reflets verts. Mes cheveux châtain eurent aussi des reflets verts, mes yeux changèrent de couleur pour eux aussi devenir verts......( ndA : beaucoup de répétitions avec le mots « vert » .) Arrivée à la salle commune des Préfets en chef je vis des papiers sur la table, c'était les emplois du temps à passer aux préfets des maisons. Je laissai un emploi du temps pour Drago je regardai le mien et pus donc prendre mes livres pour la matinée, j'avais d'abord deux heures de potions puis une heure de métamorphose. Je glissai l'emploi du temps dans le sac, et pu enfin aller dans la grande salle. Je pensais à mes anciens amis, ils m'avaient fait mal, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient penser ça de moi, mais bon... Je distribuai les emplois du temps aux préfets, ceux de Gryffondor me regardèrent avec un air mauvais. Puis je mangeai rapidement pour pouvoir me diriger avant le début des cours à la bibliothèque. Etant préfète en chef je pu emprunter un livre de la réserve « sorts d'invisibilités – absence du corps et du poids ». Drago me retrouva parmi les étagères et nous nous rendions au premier cours.  
  
Je me sentais bien, aux côtés de Drago, on avançait tranquillement, j'arrivais presque à oublier l'idée de vengeance qui m'était survenu rapidement ce matin que je pensais à mes anciens amis, j'étais simplement avec Drago, marchant le long d'un couloir mais mon bonheur me fut vite enlevé  
  
-« Alors Hermione, on sort avec le petit méchant de service ?  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu me provoquer Potter, ma voix était dure  
  
- Oh la petite miss je sais tout se rebelle  
  
- Attention n'oublie pas que je suis préfète en chef  
  
-Et alors t'es peut-être une préfète en chef, mais t'es aussi qu'une sale traître qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde parce qu'elle a les meilleures notes. Ron croyait m'avoir fait mal, mais je trouvais sa tentative pitoyable.  
  
-Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça vous deux, vous n'avez plus personne pour vous faire vos devoirs, vous avez peur de redoubler cette année  
  
- mais on t'as rien demandé, sale garce  
  
- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor  
  
- Sale...  
  
- Sale quoi Potter, vous vouliez dire quelque chose en plus , le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver  
  
-Non professeur  
  
-Tant mieux, dix points de moins pour avoir insulté une élèves et encore 10 points de moins car c'est une préfète. Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy, je tiens a vous dire que les professeurs ont eu une longue discussion hier soir, deux préfets en chefs sont rarement dans la même maison, les professeurs voulaient vous enlever vos status mais vous serez sûrement heureux de savoir que vous allez les garder, ils n'ont pu rejeter le fait que bien que vous soyez dans la même maison, vous êtes des très bons élèves qui en plus sont responsables ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »  
  
Harry et Ron rageaient dans leur coin. Et moi dans le mien, on ne me provosué pas comme ça par plaisir, en sachant que j'étais une préfète un chef, il n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça, le livre que j'avais emprunté allé probablement mettre utile...  
  
Rogue avait l'air heureux que je soit une Serpentard, ce qui lui plaisait n'était pas le fait que maintenant j'étais avec Voldemort mais plutôt que je lui rapporterais pleins de ponts. Je savais beaucoup de chose sur Rogue, le traître, je n'allais pas le vendre, mais me servir de lui. Rogue me lança un sourire aimable, c'était bien la première fois... Je m'assis et tout en préparant une potion simple qui me rapporta 20 points, je pensais à ma vengeance, j'allais bien m'amuser cette année...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°)  
  
fin du chapitre, désolé pour le retard, je l'ai écris petits bouts par petits bouts, en plus j'avais des exams, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, ça va mieux aller...  
  
Alisa met moi tes critiques please, et vous tous aussi, ceux qui lisent ça mettaient des REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIS ........................... . 


End file.
